Hungry George+
was featured during the Scallywags Epic Boss Battle. | rarity = Rare+ | type = Bombie | sale price = 1325 | force required = 30 | quote = Feed Hungry George to complete his evolution! | nemesis of = | evolve from = Hungry George | evolve into = Ravenous George | L1 atk = 3600 | L1 def = 4350 | L2 atk = 3624 | L2 def = 4380 | L3 atk = 3649 | L3 def = 4409 | L4 atk = 3673 | L4 def = 4439 | L5 atk = 3698 | L5 def = 4468 | L6 atk = 3722 | L6 def = 4498 | L7 atk = 3747 | L7 def = 4528 | L8 atk = 3771 | L8 def = 4557 | L9 atk = 3796 | L9 def = 4587 | L10 atk = 3820 | L10 def = 4616 | L11 atk = 3845 | L11 def = 4646 | L12 atk = 3869 | L12 def = 4676 | L13 atk = 3894 | L13 def = 4705 | L14 atk = 3918 | L14 def = 4735 | L15 atk = 3943 | L15 def = 4764 | L16 atk = 3967 | L16 def = 4794 | L17 atk = 3992 | L17 def = 4823 | L18 atk = 4016 | L18 def = 4853 | L19 atk = 4041 | L19 def = 4883 | L20 atk = 4065 | L20 def = 4912 | L21 atk = 4090 | L21 def = 4942 | L22 atk = 4114 | L22 def = 4971 | L23 atk = 4139 | L23 def = 5001 | L24 atk = 4163 | L24 def = 5031 | L25 atk = 4188 | L25 def = 5060 | L26 atk = 4212 | L26 def = 5090 | L27 atk = 4237 | L27 def = 5119 | L28 atk = 4261 | L28 def = 5149 | L29 atk = 4286 | L29 def = 5179 | L30 atk = 4310 | L30 def = 5208 | L31 atk = 4335 | L31 def = 5238 | L32 atk = 4359 | L32 def = 5267 | L33 atk = 4384 | L33 def = 5297 | L34 atk = 4408 | L34 def = 5327 | L35 atk = 4433 | L35 def = 5356 | L36 atk = 4457 | L36 def = 5386 | L37 atk = 4482 | L37 def = 5415 | L38 atk = 4506 | L38 def = 5445 | L39 atk = 4531 | L39 def = 5474 | L40 atk = 4555 | L40 def = 5504 | L41 atk = 4580 | L41 def = 5534 | L42 atk = 4604 | L42 def = 5563 | L43 atk = 4629 | L43 def = 5593 | L44 atk = 4653 | L44 def = 5622 | L45 atk = 4678 | L45 def = 5652 | L46 atk = 4702 | L46 def = 5682 | L47 atk = 4727 | L47 def = 5711 | L48 atk = 4751 | L48 def = 5741 | L49 atk = 4776 | L49 def = 5770 | L50 atk = 4800 | L50 def = 5800 }} __NOWYSIWYG__